Country DaughterInLaw
by Chaiyo
Summary: Riza is a doctor dedicated to her patients; Roy is a successful architect and playboy. Riza's older sister is getting married to Roy's older brother. What happens when Roy falls in love with his gay brother's sister-in-law from the country? T for language
1. Marriage

Ok, just to clear things up before reading…Roy has an older brother that I've decided to name William Mustang. Also, he's gay. You'll understand why later on in the story. Other things to clear up is that, Gracia Hughes is now Riza's sister and isn't married to Maes. Yet. The pairings in this story is, no duh, Roy and Riza, Maes and Gracia, and Rebecca and Havoc. I may add more along the way if any of my plans change.

Disclaimer: As this fanfic is based off a drama, it is not completely mine. Thus, I do not own both the characters, and the main plot. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Riza's Point of View**

"Pain! It hurts so badly! Stop the pain!" screamed an elderly man behind the blue curtains.

The curtains parted, giving way to a blonde female with auburn eyes.

"Heart rate?" she asked as she quickly pulled on gloves.

"90," a nurse replied quickly.

"What happened to him?" She asked as she put a cloth on to the man's bloody forehead.

"He fell and banged his head, and also broke his arm in the process," another nurse answered briskly.

"It hurts! You are doctors! Hurry up and heal me! That's what doctors are supposed to do!" yelled the elderly man.

"Yes sir, we were actually just about to do that," the blonde replied as she pulled out a needle.

The second the needle flashed in the light the man flinched.

"I don't like needles!" he quickly yelled.

"Sir, it will numb you and help the pain go away, so we can treat you more effectively" replied as she tried to position herself to perform the action.

The man cowered in the corner of his bed.

"It won't hurt," she said rolling her eyes. Honestly, this man was old. He should've already gone through this many times in his lifetime, right?

"That's what the doctors told me when I was a kid, and it hurt. Doctors lied back then, and they still do apparently," he said glaring at her.

"What do you want me to say? Sir, get ready, this is really going to hurt?" she asked sarcastically.

"No, just don't give me the shot," he retorted simply.

_If only life could be so simple, old man._ She started to lean over again to give him the shot when he exclaimed, "I said no shot hungry ghost!"

The blonde glared. "Listen very carefully, sir. If you don't take the shot the pain will NOT go away and you WON'T get better. You're also bleeding heavily. Do you want to die, because you childishly didn't want to have a shot?"

The man shut up, and quietly muttered "no."

"Good," she replied simply, and quickly gave him the shot as he yelped in pain. She quickly filed some reports on the cranky patient, and headed out to her much desired lunch.

* * *

**Roy's Point of View**

Roy Mustang was one happy architect. He had just gotten a date with seven girls, one for each day of the month, in half of a day. Currently, he was on a date with another bimbo. He had her bony hand laid gently in his hand as they waited for lunch. He looked at the time, and from his seat saw a man with flowers coming in.

"Hey," Roy began, "Did you know I can read the future?"

The girl just laughed.

"No really!" Roy exclaimed. He shut his eyes and smirked, "Within seconds, there will be a large lily bouquet for you."

Within the second, the man walked in with a bouquet of lilies and bowed to the lady saying, "These flowers are for you ma'am."

As he walked away she squealed, and sniffed the lilies. Suddenly she eyed Roy.

"How many girls have you done this with exactly?" she asked, putting the flowers to the side. Everybody knew that Roy Mustang was "The Playboy of Central."

Roy quickly faked a laugh; he didn't know this bimbo he picked up last night actually had a brain.

"No, this is actually the first time I've done this trick, in all seriousness," he said, throwing her a seductive gaze, causing a velvet color to spread across the girl's cheek.

She giggled, and as she did, Roy couldn't take it anymore and got up abruptly. He really hated going on these dates, but what else did he have to do, other than work for his architecture firm?

"Excuse me, baby," Roy began as he pushed the chair in, "I need to go to the restroom."

As Roy walked out and passed the ladies bathroom, the door was wide open, and from the mirror, he could see a gorgeous blonde standing there, making her hair. Her auburn eyes concentrated on her equally beautiful reflection as she clipped her hair back. Then she was walking out, and before she knew it, she had accidentally run into Roy Mustang, or on Roy's case, he had intentionally run into a very pretty lady.

As they collided, her phone flew out of her purse, and crashed to the marble floor. _Just as planned_ Roy thought.

"Let me," he said, putting his hand up when she had started to go for the bag.

When he reached for the phone he quickly put his number into her contacts and texted himself. As his phone replied with a beep, he earned a glare from the blonde.

"What did you just do?" she questioned.

Roy froze under the icy glare. It was so intimidating, but he decided to just smile as if nothing happened. "I just put my number in, sweetheart," he replied, and leaned in closer to her, "Tonight we can have dinner together; my treat for running into you. I greatly apologize for that. I'll be going now. Call me tonight because I'm free for whatever time you want."

Roy looked at the blonde's bamboozled expression, and decided that it was his time to leave, without ruining the perfect moment of getting this babe's number. As he walked back into the front of the restaurant smiling, he stopped the moment he saw the back of his "girlfriend."

Quietly, he snuck up behind her, lightly grabbed her elbow and exclaimed, "Peek-a-boo!"

She smiled at the sight of him and as Roy sat down questioned, "Why did it take so long?"

Roy smiled and sipped some water. He had no clue what to lie about.

"I went in there to think?" Roy offered, as he put his glass down carefully.

The woman smiled, "About what?"

Then an idea hit Roy. "I was thinking about how I'm supposed to go back to work when I'm still thinking about you," Roy began. He took her hands into his once again and continued, "Because whenever I'm at work, I always see your beautiful face, no matter what time it is."

She giggled, and Roy faked a laugh as well. The "couple" looked up to a pair of fast clicking heels approaching them fast. It was the blonde, Riza.

"Give me your phone!" Riza quickly demanded.

Roy put on his best confused look, and asked, "What's wrong, dear?"

"I said, "Give me your phone!" Now hurry up, I don't have time to waste, because unlike you, I'm productive in my free time," Riza stated, with her hand still outstretched in front of her.

Roy smiled gently at the confused woman in front of him and walked towards Riza. He leaned close to her ear and whispered gently, "Listen baby, talk to me later if you have trouble arranging our date. I'm busy right now"

Riza just glared at him, and without warning went for Roy's pockets searching for his phone. Roy had to admit, as awkward as it was to have a woman searching for his phone in his own pants, he was thoroughly enjoying this. However, as there were only two pockets, it didn't last almost as long as he had wished it could. Now that she had his phone in her hand, he leaned over to check what she was doing. Suddenly he saw her name disappear from his contacts list.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Roy yelped.

Riza smirked, and slammed his phone next to the bimbo. She looked down at her and smiled, "Just to let you know, the reason you're "boyfriend" took so long when he went to the bathroom was because he was hitting on me and getting my number. Forcefully, if I may add." With that Riza stormed away, leaving a befuddled Roy, not knowing what to do.

The woman got up, glass in hand and glared at Roy, waiting for an excuse.

Roy quickly said, "Don't listen to her! She's just jealous that she can't have me!"

She raised an eyebrow and said, "Yea right."

In that instant water collided with his face. Roy sputtered; he absolutely hated water.

Suddenly she started speed-walking away, just as Riza had, except perhaps in a much angrier fashion.

"Cathy! Cathy, I can explain!" Roy yelled after her.

She stopped and looked back, giving Roy some hopes.

"My name is Morgan!" she yelled, and left the restaurant.

* * *

**Riza's Point of View**

"OWWWW! It hurts" yelled a little girl, in another room at the hospital.

"Stop crying honey," soothed one of the nurses, trying to attend to the little girl's large scrape on her leg. However the girl continued to cry.

Suddenly, the curtains parted. The nurses became quiet.

"Let me take care of her," the brunette ordered. The nurses, relieved, stepped away from the child.

As the brunette closed on the girl, she suddenly started to make funny faces, which amused the girl. As the girl laughed at the oncoming comical faces, the brunette dressed the wound quickly.

Minutes later, the little girl and the brunette stepped out, smiling and laughing. She gave the girl to her father, telling him when to bring her back to re-dress her wound, and how to care for the wound. As father and daughter turned at the corner, Riza approached from the same corner, holding two cups of coffee in her hands.

The smile vanished off the brunette's face when the instant Riza popped up and as Riza arrived, she exclaimed, "I was just happy a second ago! I always get into a bad mood when I see you!"

Riza raised an eyebrow, and handed her the coffee. "Oh really?"

"Yes! Riza, if the patients see you, they would die from shock before you could take care of any of them!"

Riza turned, "My face is always like this. It's none of your business."

"As your friend, it is," she replied, as they sat down on a bench in the hallway of the white hospital.

"Hello, Rebecca. Riza," said a voice from behind them.

Both heads turned to find Doctor Maes Hughes. He was the son of the owner of the hospital, and was a very talented doctor. However when his father died, he was too young to take over the company for unknown reasons, and had to lend the company over to a close family friend until the unknown matter was overcome. He had never once received a complaint from any of his patients except for him being too friendly. The downside of his friendliness, however, was that he could sometimes be misinterpreted as gay. Riza believed she would've thought Dr. Hughes was gay, had he not been asking her out to dinner the minute she started working at Grand Central Hospital.

Rebecca stood up and quickly said, "Hello Dr. Hughes! How are you?"

Hughes smiled, "I'm excellent. I heard you just worked on a child?"

Rebecca nodded, and handed him a folder on the information.

"Excellent," Dr. Hughes said when receiving the files. "Thank you. If you may, can I have a word with Riza alone please to discuss her work?"

"You may!" Rebecca squealed and as she passed Riza she whispered, "Please don't mess up!"

Riza glared at her nonsensical friend disappearing down the marbled hallways. She then looked up to Dr. Hughes and stood slowly, taking her time with her coffee.

She pulled out a folder and handed it to him and said, "Here' s the patient's report from this morning. "

Dr. Hughes smiled as he took it, "Yes, I've seen it. You did an excellent job!"

Riza nodded, expressionless, and turned to walk away. Just then she felt a strong, but at the same time gentle grip on her wrist.

"Wait Riza," Dr. Hughes began.

"It's Hawkeye," Riza replied coolly.

"We've known each other since we were little and playing doctor," Dr. Hughes whinned, "I used to call you Riza back then and you never complained."

"You're point?" Riza asked raising an eyebrow. She really had to go, because she was almost sure she had an appointment with another patient. Or maybe her mind was making it up so that she could escape Hughes. Either seemed convenient enough.

Dr. Hughes sighed, stroking his short hair with his hands. Then he adjusted his glasses. "Never mind. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner tonight?"

Riza sighed. She really hated having to be a man magnet. Why couldn't Rebecca be one? She actually wanted men!

"I'm sorry! I can't. I have patients," Riza replied, once again emotionless.

"And patients always come first," Hughes muttered, smiling. He glanced up at Riza. "Don't think I'll give up. I'll keep on asking you until you eventually say 'yes'."

"I'll keep that in mind," Riza nodded, and briskly walked away, without looking back.

* * *

**William's Point of View**

The bar was noisy, crowded, and the perfect environment for William Mustang. He sat there in his tux, as he had driven to the bar right after work and had been drinking since. As William frequently came to the bar, his tolerance level to alcohol was pretty high. Usually William would drink until he was drunk and call his younger brother, Roy, to come and pick him up. Tonight, however, he was waiting for somebody special.

As William sat there, a waiter walked up to him with a glass of wine.

"This is for you, sir," he said handing him the glass.

William eyed it. "I didn't order it," he replied simply.

"The three ladies at that table," he pointed to a table behind him, "Ordered it for you."

William smiled, "How sweet of them!"

He took the glass, and as soon as the waiter was out of sight, he emptied the contents of the glass into a flower next to him. Suddenly he heard whines erupt from behind him.

He looked back to see three ladies, dressed up in miniskirts and shirts with extreme cleavage looking disappointed.

_Serves them right. I only have one true love!_

Then he heard squeals of delight and as William looked up he saw exactly who he was waiting for: Maes Hughes.

He and Maes had met in high school and developed a very strong friendship. The two went to the same college. However, when William had revealed to Maes about his "personal taste" Maes had started to back away from William. William had decided that Maes was just too shy about his feelings. Maes was still friend with him though, and luckily Maes would come to the bar with William here and then when his other friends from work couldn't come.

As Maes started to walk towards him, one of the girls got up and "accidentally" spilled wine over him.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, and quickly made an attempt to clean up Maes's shirt. William, however was not pleased with the scene of a girl touching his man!

William rushed over to the scene and quickly pushed the girl aside, so he could stand in front of Maes.

"Hey, don't touch my boyfriend!" he yelled.

The girl suddenly started laughing, and so did the other two girls. "So that's why you didn't accept our drink! You don't like girls! You're gay!"

"So what I'm gay?" William retorted. "It's none of your business! If I see you hitting on my boyfriend again, you can say goodbye to your faces!"

"Oh really?" one of the girls laughed. "Taking out a girly man should be no problem!"

"You want to go?" William prompted.

"You bet!" she replied and started to lunge at William.

Suddenly, William felt himself being dragged to the men's restroom, where he was pushed against the wall by Maes.

"Why did you stop me?" William asked, furious.

"Aren't you embarrassed?" Maes asked.

"Why should I?" William asked. Something must've gotten to Maes at work today. He was awfully grumpy. "Those girls should be embarrassed they want my boyfriend!"

The men in the bathroom turned to look at William. William took no notice however and smiled, triumphantly.

"I. Am. Not. You're. Boyfriend!" Maes growled, as he slammed his hand against the marble wall. "How many times do I have to repeat myself?"

William stared at Maes. Whoever made Maes this pissed should be punished! "You'll be my boyfriend once you run out of money!"

Maes glared, "William, are you looking down on me?"

William regretted what he said, all of the sudden. It wasn't right to yell at you're lover when they had a bad day. William reached out for Maes's hand and quickly apologized, "I'm sorry. I'm just jealous when people find interest in you!"

Maes rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm happy that you're feelings towards me are positive, but a relationship between you and me is impossible!"

William cracked, "Is it because of that other doctor? She doesn't love you anymore! Why do you still want her when I love you! If you never had me, you wouldn't be able to get money to pay off your debt your father left behind!"

Maes lifted up a finger and pointed it straight into William's chest, "Don't worry about the money! I'll pay you back every single penny once I get the hospital back under my family name! That way, we won't have to see each other anymore, and our friendship since high school will be forgotten."

"Wait!" William screeched, as Maes started to walk out of the restroom. William jumped on Maes, "I've never asked anything from you! "

"Get off me!" Maes growled, and took off.

As William ran after Maes his phone started to ring. He pulled it out, and saw it was his mother calling.

"Hello mom," William answered, in the sweetest tone possible.

* * *

**Roy's Point of View**

Roy's back hurt like hell. He had to come home late, because he had to work overtime. That and he had a date that didn't want the date to end, so he had to dump her. Currently, Roy was pushing his BMW SUV into the driveway of his house, as one of his maids steered the car in. They had just made it to the driveway where he usually parked his car, which was an enormous relief to Roy. No more breaking his back!

The maid got out of the car, and closed the door as quietly as possible.

"I still don't understand why we have to push the car in?" she whispered at a greatly pained Roy.

Roy stopped rubbing his back. "You know that my mother's ears are just like satellites. If she finds out that I'm back at almost midnight, she'll give me a big speech!" Roy whispered.

The maid raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know what she'll say?" Roy asked.

The maid shook her head.

Roy got ready to imitate his mother. "It's wasting gas! It's wasting battery! Roy! This car is not one or two dollars! Do you have a factory to print money?"

The maid dawned on realization and nodded her head, "You're right! But don't you know you're mother has a very strong sixth sense?"

Roy blinked, and he could feel a sweat drop.

"When ants got into the kitchen to eat food, she knew about it! So what makes you think that she won't know about us pushing the car in?"

Roy scratched his head. Then he felt a grip on his shoulder. A cold grip.

"Wow!" he yelled, and quickly ran to hide behind the maid.

Chris Mustang eyed Roy. "Where you two talking behind my back?"

Roy quickly put on his apologetic face, "Aw mother, who would ever do that? You are so great! You help reduce global warming!"

"It's great that you know, but why did you come home so late?" Chris retorted. "It's wasting gas! It's wasting battery! Roy! This car is not one or two dollars! Do you have a factory to print money?"

Roy and the maid burst out laughing. He had totally called it.

"What's so funny?" Chris asked, as she glared at the two of them.

Roy hastened to change the subject, "Why are you up still? Where you waiting for me?"

Chris laughed, "Of course not! I was waiting for your brother, William!"

Roy raised an eyebrow. Of course she would wait for him. He was her precious son. The best child in the world that was perfect in every way, whereas Roy was a burden.

Chris walked toward the security gate, "I called him a long time ago, but I don't know what's taking him so long! Why isn't he here yet?"

_BANG!_

Roy, Chris, and the maid turned to look towards the dark house, where they saw the door open and Mr. Mustang running out with a flashlight. He quickly turned on the lights that lightened the garden considerably.

"What?" Chris asked, eyes big.

Mr. Mustang put a hand on his heart and sighed, "Oh, you're here. I got scared when I couldn't find you! I thought you were running away with another man!"

"Are you crazy?" Chris asked, "If you keep acting like this, I will though…Why did you turn on the lights? Do you want the angels to see your face? You have a flashlight in your hand. Use it!"

Christ turned towards the maid, "Kate, turn off the lights!"

"Yes ma'am,"

"Wasting energy," Chris muttered. Suddenly, a shiny Mercedes-Benz convertible pulled into the driveway. Chris hurried over to the door, where William appeared.

"Welcome home honey! I thought something bad happened to you, since you were coming home so late!" Chris exclaimed as she gave her son a hug.

"Hello mom," William exclaimed as he hugged her back, "I just had some important matters to deal with."

"Ok, as long as you get home safely, I'm happy," Chris replied, as she slung an arm over William. "Let's go and talk inside."

"Ok," replied William. With that, the two walked inside happily. As they passed Roy and Mr. Mustang they glared, then continued inside.

Roy looked at his father. Mr. Mustang laughed, "It's good for William that your mother treats him like royalty! Never in the time that I've known her, has she talked as sweetly to me as she does to William."

"Oh," Roy said, thinking, "Then maybe we should switch places so that you can be her son. That way mother will scratch you behind for you every day."

"That's a great idea!" Mr. Mustang exclaimed patting Roy on the back. Roy backwards until his father realized what he was actually agreeing to. _3. 2. 1._

"Roy," Mr. Mustang said very seriously, "I am not a dog."

Roy, cornered, changed subjects once again, "Hey do you know what mother wants to talk to William about?"

Mr. Mustang laughed. "Today, your grandmother from the east called. You might be lucky to have a sister-in law soon."

Roy and Mr. Mustang laughed. Suddenly they realized what it meant. If Roy got a sister in law, that could only mean…

"Wait! William is getting married?" Roy yelled.

After that statement, the lights in the garden went off, and the garden was dark.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Yea, I think it was a bit longer than I had intended. Reviews are highly appreciated as well as constructive criticism.


	2. Friends and Family

Hi! Here's the second chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: As this fanfic is based off a drama, it is not completely mine. Thus, I do not own both the characters, and the main plot. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**William's Point of View**

Mother must be crazy. Just moments ago William was a free man, dating whatever man he wanted. Now she wanted him to go against nature and marry to a woman grandmother want him to marry. No way in hell would that be happening. William was completely against the idea.

"No mother! I will not get married!" William retorted. Just thinking of women made William disgusted. "I don't want to marry some country girl grandmother finds for me."

William looked down at his mother and frowned. He always got his way, whether she liked it or not. But sometimes to get his way, William would, if necessary, do what she wanted. Marriage, to a woman especially, was crossing the line however.

Chris looked as though she was slapped in the face. William usually agreed to everything. Then a thought struck her as to why William wouldn't agree with her. "You've been drinking haven't you?"

When William couldn't reply, she continued, "You do know alcohol is a waste, right? You don't gain anything out of it, and you're wasting money with it as well!"

William, absolutely hating being scolded, started for the stairs.

Chris jumped in front of him, to block his path. "I'm sorry dear, I can't stop myself. William, about this proposal…I want you to sleep on it. Think about it. And reconsider it! I also want you to know that I want you to accept this right now!"

William looked at his mother. _Begging, because I'm the only man in this family that bothered to listen to her when I was a child. I must admit it has had its benefits, but I don't want to get married to some loser! I'm already in a relationship!_

Thus, William started for the stairs again.

"William!" Chris yelled. "Just think about it for a second. Grandma owns a ton of things: a wine factory, a market, and lot and lots of land. She doesn't have an heir, so if she dies suddenly, what would happen to all of her money? Why don't you think of the old lady and try to make her wish come true?"

_More of like your wish._

A bright light shone on Chris Mustang's face, as her husband walked in screaming, "Amen" over and over again.

"Thank you for being concerned about my aunt," he stated, as Roy followed behind cautiously.

Chris eyeballed him, "Hey! Don't say that to me! I'm just worrying about where the hell her treasures will go when she dies! And then she won't die in peace!"

Mr. Mustang's eyes grew large and he exclaimed, "The first sentence has 'dead' and the second sentence has 'dead!' Do you want my aunt to die?"

"I didn't mean that!" Chris yelled as she started coming closer to her husband angrily. "I'm just concerned!"

"TIME OUT!" Roy yelled as he jumped out in front his parents. William looked down at his family. William had to admit, it was sort of amusing to have them around, as they always argued about the most ridiculous things.

* * *

**Roy's Point of View**

Roy smirked as he had just gotten his parent's attention. However, he had no idea whether it was a good or bad thing.

"I have an idea," Roy proposed, "I think you two should sit down, get some drinks, and converse about it quietly so we don't wake the neighbors."

His brilliant idea backfired as Chris beamed her flashlight into Roy's face. "None of your business Roy!" She then turned back to William and smiled, "William please! I beg of you to just get married! You're a man! There is nothing to worry about, since nothing about your name will change."

William glanced at Roy and smiled. Roy gulped, his brother had some sort of stupid plan again, and it involved him, as usual.

"I will not get married!" William answered, "But look! If you really want those treasures that Grandma has, here's Roy! He can marry this girl! I'll be honest right now, just hearing about all this marriage and this girl is disgusting! If I saw her face I feel like I would throw up!" And with that he took off up the stairs to his bedroom.

_Traitor. __Now I'm stuck with the devil of a mother and a brainless father! Thanks a lot brother. I thought older brothers were supposed to protect their younger brothers, not turn them in!_

"Brother!" Roy yelled as William danced himself up the stairs, "You can't leave me down here alone!"

As William was out of sight, the bright light had once again found its way to Roy's face. To escape this, Roy decided it was best to pretend to be sleepy. Faking a yawn he "yawned," "Why am I so sleepy? Excuse me, but I think I'll go to bed now." With that Roy took off and ran up the stairs as fast as he could. This could be his only chance, and he figured it was best to grasp it while it still existed.

As Roy reached the second floor he decided to wait at the top of the stairs to hear what my father's fate would be.

Roy heard his mother sigh and yell, "I didn't get what I wanted!"

He could hear Mr. Mustang walk closer to her and say, "Let's be reasonable."

"Okay?" Chris asked.

"If nobody wants to marry my aunt's adopted daughter, I can do it!" Mr. Mustang said with a tone of complete seriousness. "So that way you can have my other wife to work for you."

Chris yelled, and Roy ducked and hid behind a door as he heard his father run up the steps and into the master bedroom. Roy shot his head out and listened to what his mother was still yelling about.

"Get back here you coward!" she yelled. "Ay! Crazy man! Like father , like son!

* * *

**Gracia's Point of View**

Gracia sat on the hill that overlooked the countryside of the East. She watched the animals roam the fields, and the servants work hard on the farms, every now and then. But Gracia was really up there to doze off from work that her foster Aunt gave her to do and look at a picture that her Aunt had given her of her soon-to-be-husband, William Mustang.

As she stared at his picture, she took in every single piece of his elegant features. First she took in his dark, charming, sharp eyes. Then she looked at his short hair that was silky and looked wind-swept. It was a nice feature, she had to admit. Then she looked at his goofy smile. The smile, Gracia interpreted, showed that he had a nice personality. So overall, Gracia believed that William was a great looking man with a wonderful personality.

_Crack!_

"Gracia," said a voice behind her angrily.

Gracia turned around to find her foster Aunt, Aunt Izumi behind her. She looked, evidently, pissed Gracia concluded as her face was in the color of a tomato. Gracia quickly hid the picture of William behind her back as she got up and ran to greet her Aunt.

"Auntie, what are you doing here?" Gracia asked as she bowed.

Izumi eyed Gracia and asked, "I could ask you the same thing. We were looking for you."

"I came here to think," Gracie lied.

Izumi looked unsatisfied with the answer as she held up a wine glass and handed it to Gracia. "Please make sure that when you wash these glasses, they have no finger prints on them."

"Yes Auntie," Gracia replied quickly and started to edge away, when Izumi demanded what it was she was hiding behind her back with her other hand.

"Hey! What are you holding behind your back?" Izumi questioned. When Gracia said nothing she demanded, "I want to see it!"

Gracia reluctantly handed the picture of William over to Aunt Izumi.

"You didn't come here to think. You came here to look at that man's picture until you forgot that you had to work!" Izumi yelled.

"I'm sorry," Gracia said quickly, bowing her head to hide her tears that had somehow appeared out of nowhere. Gracia cursed herself inside. She didn't want Auntie to see her being weak.

"Sorry doesn't get work done!" Izumi retorted heartlessly, "Just don't let me see you sitting down "thinking" about man and looking at his picture. It's a waste of time! You have to be a strong woman like I've taught you! Women these days are so easy, that if they went back to my time, they would have dozens of children and the orphanage would be as common as a grocery!"

Gracia felt Izumi's eyes on her.

"Why are you crying?" Izumi questioned, "You know I don't like it when people cry! You don't have to stare at William's picture too much also."

Gracia looked up sadly as she assumed she wouldn't be getting the photo back anytime soon.

"Don't worry," snapped Izumi, as Gracia realized her emotions could still be read easily like a book, "I called William's mom, Chris, to bring William over here so that you two can get to know each other before the wedding. So you need to prepare yourself. I don't want to lose my reputation of being a strong woman and bringing up a wimpy child. Understand?"

Gracia lightened up a ton after hearing this news. That meant she could make William smile like he did and spend time with a great looking guy.

* * *

**Roy's Point of View**

Roy woke up early, especially for coming home so late. He got up, cleaned himself, got dressed, and started heading downstairs to make breakfast. As he passed William's room, however, he heard music. He quietly opened the door to hear his brother singing "The West" oblivious to his entrance.

As he walked down the hallway of his brother's room he peeked around the corner to find William lying on his pink bed, in his pink robe, with a cleansing mask on his face, and holding a mirror. Roy snickered. _What a dork. _

He tiptoed to the radio and took the remote to turn down the music. A couple of seconds after the music was gone, William was still singing. Until he forgot the lyrics, did he realized that the music was off. His head snapped towards Roy and glared.

"Don't you know how to knock?" William snapped.

Roy smiled and walked towards his bedroom door, went out and closed it. Then after counting to three, knocked on William's door saying, "Knock, knock! Is anybody there?"

Roy heard William get out of his bed slowly, as the bread creaked.

"Roy!" yelled William.

Roy entered with a smile plastered on his face to meet William with a white mask on his face.

"Who asked you to come into my room at this time of day? Everybody in the house is supposed to be asleep," William said, as he pulled his mask off.

"But you're so smart!" Roy lied, "I have to listen to the CEO of our architect company."

"Liar, you just want to talk to me about that Gracia lady that Grandma wants me to marry," William retorted. He went to lie down in his bead and said, "You can leave now, because I won't marry her."

Roy rolled his eyes. William was so spoiled. Dad had told him last night that this girl was supposed to be really good at everything and was a great cook. She was also supposed to be pretty. Roy would definitely jump on the opportunity to marry her, had William dated no girl from his pickiness. "At least try to feel sorry for our mother," Roy prompted, "Our mother thinks she is poor and she wants you to get married to get Grandma's money."

William laughed, "I know you're being sarcastic Roy. You absolutely hate mom." William adjusted himself on the bed and said, "I don't want to bad-talk mom, but she is greedy!"

"But she's being greedy for our family!"

"Are you kidding?" William asked, "Our family is stinking rich already! Our family doesn't _need_ money from Grandma.

"I don't know how to say this, but let me put it this way," Roy began, "If you don't marry Gracia, everything could be ended." With that Roy left the room.

* * *

**Riza's Point of View**

Riza stepped out of the operating room resisting the urge to drag her feet. She had been operating, concentrating, and standing for more than three hours straight. _Is it really that hard not to break something or stay healthy? _

As the door slowly shut behind her, Rebecca could be seen running down the hall with a bouquet of flowers. Riza brightened up, as Rebecca had the worse luck with men.

"Rebecca, who gave you the beautiful flowers?" Riza asked giving off a rare grin.

Rebecca looked down and then smiled, "These aren't mine. It's yours!"

Riza felt her face fall. She really did not want any guy chasing after her. For starters, she didn't have time to be in a relationship. Secondly, most of the guys that chased after her, she would dump anyways, and Riza didn't like to make others unhappy that way.

"Doctor Hughes asked me to give it to you," Rebecca added.

I frowned, "Those flowers aren't beautiful anymore. You can keep them."

"Hey, if you don't like the flowers or the owner, can I have them?" Rebecca teased.

"Hurry up and take them both," I replied, "I've been trying to get rid of them for a while."

Rebecca sighed, then exclaimed, "Can you be honest with me? Do you want to be lonely for the rest of your life? Doctor Hughes has been chasing you down for many years. If I were you, I'd already have a few kids."

I chuckled, "Rebecca, unlike you, I don't think about love. I think about patients and their well being."

"Oh, the ideal woman," Rebecca sarcastically retorted, "Anyways, how do you think I look?"

With that, Rebecca pulled back her coat to reveal a stunningly beautiful dress that fit wonderfully, which Riza knew, was very hard to find.

"So who are you going out with?" Riza asked, pretending not to care, as usual. "Can I come?"

* * *

**Roy's Point of View**

"A blind date? That has got to be one your dumbest ideas yet," Roy muttered. His friend and co-worker, Jean Havoc, who had proposed that he was going on a blind date today sat across from his desk at his own desk.

Jean Havoc was good looking. He was athletic, and he had great complexion. However, what got him no ladies was, as Roy believed, his attitude and his brains. He was just as smart as a baby learning how to lift his head with as much common sense as a fly.

"Yes," Jean continued, "I met this Rebecca online and we have talked a lot. We decided that today we were going to meet. So can you please go with me?"

Roy rolled his eyes. They had been talking about this for the past hour, and had evidently progressed nowhere, as Jean was involved. Roy spun his chair around to face Jean, "Aren't you a little bit scared behind that bulk of stupidity that a girl from a chat room could simply be deceiving you? Also what will happen if she is not pretty like she said she was? What will you do?"

Jean slammed his hands on the table. "That's why I want you to go with me!"

Jean got up and made his way to Roy's desk, while Roy was utterly confused by Jean's lack of common sense.

"Why would I have to come with you, exactly?" Roy asked suspiciously. Knowing Jean, coming along could be a bad idea.

"If Rebecca is pretty, you have to be the bad guy so I can save the day and play hero! That way she will be all over me!" Jean fantasized.

"I'm an architect, not an actor," Roy retorted, "Besides, it's not my style to do this. I can only play the part of a hero!"

Jean ran to Roy's feet and kneeled. "I beg you! Please help me! Since I was born, I've never had a girl. Not one! And look at you. With the flick of your fingers swarms of girls chase you. For me, even though I worship them, nobody cares!" cried Jean, with tears on the verge. "Please, please, please, please, please, please!"

"No, no, no, no, and NO!" Roy yelled.

Jean suddenly smirked. Roy knew this was bad. Jean's face was basically screaming _I've got a wonderfully stupid idea!_

Jean suddenly dropped one of Roy's model to the ground and stepped on part of it.

"What are you doing?" Roy yelled, as he saw his model building go down. "I've been working on that for a week!"

"You know I'm good at making models Roy, so if you want to finish it on time for the customer, you have to come with me!" Jean replied, smugly.

Roy looked down at the model. It was either work on the model all night and pull more all-nighters and get yelled by his mom, or suffer for an hour while Jean went and smooched with this internet girl.

Roy decided, that going on the blind date was the more convenient solution for now.

* * *

So I know that they characters maybe OOC, but please bare with me. This is my interpretation on how they would act in these situations, and not in the office or under complete stress over life and death. Also, I've never done Gracia's character before, so this is my first time. Feedback on improvement of her character is highly appreciated. Next chapter is the blind date! Reviews and constructive criticism are highly appreciated. Also if you have any ideas you would want to add to the story, please contribute. Thank you!


	3. Messed Up Situations

Hi readers! So this chapter is blind date, and more. By the way, there are going to be two girls that are Roy crazy in this chapter. Read on if you want to know!

Disclaimer: As this fanfic is based off a drama, it is not completely mine. Thus, I do not own both the characters, and the main plot. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Riza's Point of View**

This was absolutely the most ridiculous thing Riza had ever done, she decided. Riza, as she had always studied in her prime, had never been out on a date. Yes, she'd been asked to go on dates many times, but had, being the model student, refused so that she could pass the tests that would allow her to go to a good university so that she could do something with her life. Even though the date wasn't hers and the plan was to leave right after she was sure Rebecca's man had come, having never been on a date, she felt extremely awkward waiting with her too desperate friend, Rebecca.

"So, is your "Jean" coming soon?" Riza puffed, "Because he shouldn't keep a girl waiting. It's actually the girl that's supposed to keep the guy waiting."

"How would you know?" Rebecca retorted as she scanned the restaurant.

"I read romance novels," Riza replied stiffly. She wasn't comfortable admitting she did like the romantic genre a lot more than others to people. Once Rebecca had found out when they first met, Rebecca had laughed at her like she was joking. It made Riza utterly embarrassed.

"Still?" Rebecca raised an eyebrow, "With the speed you read at and the books you fly through, I thought there wouldn't be any more romance novels out there."

"Yea, there still are, so I'm still reading. So when was he supposed to be here? I thought you said at two?"

"We agreed on two, but he said traffic may hold him back since it's far from his workplace, so he said he would call when he gets here," Rebecca retorted.

Riza nodded and sipped her coffee slowly, to enjoy the taste. As she sipped, she noticed that Rebecca was jumping up and down in her seat, literally.

"Rebecca! Stop fidgeting," Riza rolled her eyes. This was her friend, an embarrassment to women kind.

"I can't help it! I'm so excited. Just think Riza, I will have a husband in no time!"

"Are you dreaming?" Riza asked, "You haven't even seen him. How do you know if he will be as good looking as dreamed him to be?"

"It's instinct, Riza," Rebecca replied rolling her eyes and waving off the comment, "Besides, I can feel that Jean is my future husband. We got along perfectly online!"

Vibration and music flowed from Rebecca's bag, and Rebecca lunged at the bag as if it was the end of the world. Riza smiled. She knew how excited Rebecca has been about this moment, and she really didn't want to ruin it for her.

"Hello," Rebecca answered sweetly, as she winked at Riza. "This is Rebecca Catalina. Is this Jean Havoc?"

Pause.

"Yes I'm here."

Pause.

"I'm right next to the window on the opposite side of the entrance."

Pause.

"Yes, see you soon. Bye!"

Rebecca nearly fainted from the lack of air after the phone call. Riza couldn't help but grin. Her best friend had just taken Riza back to the high school days when Rebecca would freak out when her crush passed her in the hallway.

"So Riza, he said in about five minutes, so I'm like going to go and check my beauty. I'll be right back!"

"You're already pretty! If he doesn't think you're pretty like this, then he's not the one for you!" Riza retorted.

"No! I have to 100% pretty!" Rebecca said, as she scurried to the ladies room.

Riza sighed and picked up the menu to read. Then she noticed movement at the table next to her. She looked up to see a blonde guy with blue eyes hiding behind a menu and blushing. Then he scurried off hiding behind the menu.

Riza sighed. _Shit. _She didn't want some random guy stalking her. Although she had to admit he was good looking, weirdoes were not her type.

**Quick skip to Jean's Point of View**

* * *

"Oh my god, Roy!" Jean yelled, "She's an angel! You have to help me out!"

Roy raised an eyebrow, "As long as I'm done after this, I'll do it."

"Deal!" Jean yelled.

As Roy walked away, Jean yelled, "My future is in your hands, so act as much as a jerk you can to her!"

**Roy's Point of View**

* * *

This was stupid. _I fucking hate you for this Havoc. You just had to go and break my model so you can go on your stupid date. _

As he walked up to the lady, he tapped her shoulder. "Excuse me miss, are you Rebecca Catalina?

As the lady lifted her face from the menu, Roy's eyes got large. _Shit. _

The woman that had lifted her face from the menu, was the lady he had hit on at the restaurant yesterday. This could not be good.

"You again?" Riza sighed, obviously pissed.

Roy combed his hair with his hands, "Just answer the question. Are you Rebecca Catalina?"

**Rebecca's Point of View**

* * *

_Hurry, hurry, hurry! That took way too long in the restroom. He could already be there! _

As Rebecca put her lipstick in her purse she bumped into somebody, which sent her to the floor. She looked up to meet a handsome blond guy that was ripped, standing in front of her. If he apologized, maybe she could ditch Jean and go out with this guy.

However, the blond looked down, turned around, and went back to looking at something from afar.

Pissed, Rebecca yelled, "Hey you! You hit me hard! Don't you think you should say sorry?"

The blond stared at her, expressionless.

"What? Speechless because of my beauty?" Rebecca spat.

The blond laughed, "What beauty? My dead dog of thirteen years that died last month is better looking than you."

Rebecca laughed, "Oh, a mental man. Did you break out of your hospital? How dare you compare me to a dead dog. Bitch!"

The blond frowned. "Have you looked at yourself before you left your house today? Are you tall? And you're so white! Why would you wear black to make yourself look dead?"

"What do you want it for?"

"To wipe the toilet seat in the restroom!"

"Why you!" With that Rebecca took her bag and started slamming it down on his head, which he started backing up more and more until…

* * *

**Roy's Point of View**

"I didn't think the world was this small. When I first met you I thought you had pride," Roy sighed, shaking his head. She was such a hot girl too. "But you are just desperate. If you want to get a man by internet, you didn't have to delete my number. Otherwise, we could both…"

Before he could finish his train of thoughts, Roy felt a fist slam into his face. Not to mention the ring that was on the fist that collided with his nose. _Fuck, that hurt. This woman actually knows how to throw a punch. _Roy stuck his hand to his nose, and as he pulled it back, he looked down to see red , sticky liquid on his hand.

"Blood!" Roy exclaimed. "What did you do that for?"

"You have a bad mouth," Riza replied simply. "And you deserve it as well."

"But you're the one punching and yelling at me! What did I do wrong?" Roy asked confused as he stepped closer to her.

As second later he realized it was a wrong choice as, Riza's purse started colliding with his face. Over and over again.

As he started backing up more and more, Roy's back slammed into someone. He looked back to learn that it was just Jean being hit with a purse by another lady as well. _Well Jean, another brilliant plan of yours failed. Again. _

Roy looked back to see Riza ready to go at him again.

"STOP!" Roy yelled, as he put a hand up.

Riza raised and eyebrow. "You want me to stop hitting you with this purse?"

"Yes!" Roy yelled back, as he rubbed his countless bruises on his head.

"Ok," Riza replied and went for a glass of water nearby. Roy, having experienced water throwing bent down, thus letting Jean get his by water. Jean cussed.

Roy got up and laughed. "Do you think I would be a fool the second time?"

Riza then picked up a cup of steaming coffee. Roy realizing the danger, pulled a tray from a passing waiter's cart and shielded his head.

Then he felt an extreme burning sensation in at his crotch. He just realized then that she had thrown the coffee there instead of at his face.

Roy fell to the ground, wincing in pain and cussing uncontrollably. He looked up to find Riza staring down at him coldly.

"Think before you talk, sir," she replied coldly, and took her purse.

_Shit, here comes more beating. _

But the beating never came, because Riza's friend had grabbed her and started pulling her away from the scene. As the two ladies disappeared, he looked at their fading figures, bemused. This however, didn't stop the pain that his crotch was feeling right now.

"Jean, fan my crotch!" Roy yelled, louder than he intended.

"What?" Jean asked, embarrassed.

"Do it!" Roy yelled. And the awkward scene started, and ended quickly, because Roy didn't like to be the center of attention in a bad way.

* * *

**Riza's Point of View**

Riza opened the door and to let herself in and started walking up the stairs to her room.

"It's a good thing I went with you," Riza continued, "Otherwise that player will deceive you."

Riza looked back to realize that Rebecca wasn't behind her anymore. Riza resisted rolling her eyes, and walked back to the entrance to find Rebecca daydreaming.

"Rebecca!" Riza exclaimed.

"Yes Jean?" Rebecca replied. Rebecca cussed at herself for her stupidity. "But Riza! Even if he is a player he can't help it! He's too handsome! What kind of man is he? He is non-stop handsome! This is the type of man I want to have kids with! Do you think I should start taking bridal classes now?"

Riza's mouth hung open. Was this really Rebecca? Yes, it definitely was…Rebecca gone boy crazy.

With that Rebecca skipped up Riza's steps singing to herself.

_Handsome? Is she crazy? _

Riza went to close her door, which was still ajar due to Rebecca's laziness.

* * *

**Grace's Point of View**

Grace pulled up into the Mustang driveway. She was excited to see her fantasized future husband, Roy. Her father was close with Chris Mustang, or referred to as "mother" now. Grace pulled out her lipstick and started reapplying it to her lips, to make sure they were perfect. As she did this, another red mini cooper pulled up next to her Volkswagen bug, blocking her exit. Grace sighed. Her competition for Roy, Sunny, had arrived.

Grace quickly rolled down her windows and yelled, "Sunny! Roll down your windows."

Sunny smirked and got out of the car. As Sunny walked off, Grace yelled, "Sunny! Get back here! Why did you park here! I was here first! Come and back your car!"

Sunny however, paid no attention and trotted off, turning around once to smirk.

"Bitch," Grace muttered. She looked around her. _How am I supposed to get out of here?_ Grace finally found the solution: she would crawl out of the other window of her car. As she started to climb out, which was very awkward for her being in a tight dress, the Mustang maid, Kate, came and stared.

"What are you staring at? Help me!" Grace screeched. _Geez, maids are so dumb, they have to be told to do everything. I'm lucky I have a maid to tell maids what to do for me…_

Kate stared confused. "Why don't you back your car out? Wouldn't that be easier?"

Grace felt her eyes grow big and heat rush to her face. She felt stupid for not thinking about that, when even a _maid_ could think of it.

Grace turned around and glared at the maid, "I know! I was just stretching."

Grace fell back into the car, emitting a yelp, and backed the car out.

When she had finally gotten into the great room of the Mustang mansion, Sunny and Chris were waiting for her. She brought a basket over and smugly began to introduce her present to Chris, "This is a gift from me mother!" Grace handed Chris the basket.

Chris quickly replied "thank you" and looked up at Grace for more information.

"My dad took a trip to Xing, so I asked him to buy the best bird's nest for you!

Chris smiled, "Thank you so much! You shouldn't go through so much trouble. Is it expensive?"

"No!" Grace quickly assured Chris, "It was only 100,000 dollars. It is so little."

Chris's eyes grew big. "100,000 dollars? It must be good. Thank you?"

"Mom, mom," Sunny came, sitting next to Chris, "This is from me."

Sunny quickly presented a small red bag.

Chris eyed it. "It's small."

Grace laughed, "Yes! It's so small!"

Sunny faked a laugh, "Yes mom, it is so small." She pulled out a tiny black box and handed it to Chris.

Chris took it, and opened it to find a large diamond.

Sunny began to explain, "When my dad went to Drachma, he saw this humongous diamond. So I asked him to buy it and make a ring for you. I hope you enjoy it! It was only 300,000 dollars."

Grace's eyes grew big. _How the fuck did her dad buy that for her. We barely even afforded the basket. _

Chris handed the basket back to Grace and took the ring out of the box.

"You can try it on," Sunny prompted.

As Chris put the ring on, Grace hoped it didn't fit. However, it fit perfectly.

"Just like custom fit!" Chris exclaimed. "Very beautiful!"

Chris hugged Sunny, and as she did, Sunny stuck her tongue out at Grace. Grace really wanted to cry.

As they split, Chris replied, "Thank you so much. Please say thank you to your dad."

Sunny nodded and smiled, "I will. By the way mother, where is Roy?"

Chris smiled, "Roy just got home. I think he is in the backyard. Go ahead. Hurry up!"

"I will," Sunny assured Chris and ran off.

Grace got up to follow Sunny, but was stopped by Chris.

"Where are you going? Sit down with me so I don't feel lonely."

Grace sat reluctantly. Chris shoved her hand in Grace's face to show her the ring. "300,000 dollars. Isn't it beautiful?"

Grace smiled sadly, and replied, "Yes mother it is."

* * *

**Roy's Point of View**

Roy couldn't believe he had met that girl again. Once Roy had gotten home, he decided to go the backyard to think. Once he started walking through, he noticed his father in their backyard balcony. What their backyard balcony was at the edge of a cliff that overlooked the town. With binoculars, you could see a person clear enough to see their facial expressions lip-read. This also meant you could check out ladies from the balcony. Only Roy and his dad knew about it though.

Mr. Mustang was there, on the backyard balcony, with binoculars. Roy casually walked up to him and stood in front of him. Mr. Mustang, however, just though that the binoculars got blurry and went to scrubbing it. He put the binoculars back on his eyes. Roy smirked into it. Mr. Mustang, still confused, cleaned it again and put the binoculars back on. He lifted them down, annoyed, to meet Roy in his face.

"AHHH!" Mr. Mustang yelled.

Roy smirked.

"Damn you, Roy!" Mr. Mustang yelled.

Roy laughed, "What are you looking at? Let me look too." With that Roy took the binoculars out of Mr. Mustang's hand by force and looked through them to the direction his dad was looking to. He smirked at the chick that popped up.

"Wow dad! You have good taste!" Roy exclaimed as he kept looking. Then his image got blurred. Roy started moving from side to side, to avoid his dad blocking the view.

"Roy, give it back to me," Mr. Mustang ordered. Roy, however didn't care. This was his father ordering him around, not his mother…Which meant his orders didn't really count.

"Just a minute dad! You need to share it with me too!" Roy whined.

Then a girl's voice came from the back of their yard, near the house that sounded a lot like Sunny yelling for him. Roy, didn't seem to hear it, however.

"Hey Roy, look this way. It's better, " Mr. Mustang smirked, turning his son around.

As Roy was turned around, in his vision he spotted Sunny.

"Shit!" Roy yelled, and ran behind a bush. "Dad, hide me!"

Mr. Mustang smirked. "I thought you said I had good taste?"

"You messed up on this one!" Roy hissed. "Delay her until I escape! Otherwise I'll tell Mom about what you were just doing."

Mr. Mustang frowned.

"Dad!" Sunny yelled, "Have you seen Roy?"

Mr. Mustang paused, "No, I haven't."

"What?" Sunny exclaimed. "But mom said he was here."

"No," Mr. Mustang said sheepishly, and started shaking his head.

Sunny frowned, and for some reason started walking towards Mr. Mustang.

Roy cussed quietly. If she moved a step closer, he would be discovered. However…

"STOP!" yelled Mr. Mustang suddenly. "The sun here, is umm, very strong. I will come to you."

With that Roy heard his dad run off.

Sunny smiled, "I stopped now. But Dad, I saw Roy's car in the parking lot."

Mr. Mustang stopped in his tracks. _Dad, don't mess up now. _"That was his car. It used to be here, but now it's not. I think you should call him to find out where he is!"

Roy slapped himself in the face. Was his father really that stupid? If she called him, she would hear his ringtone.

"Actually, call inside!" Mr. Mustang added, to Roy's relief, "If you call here you could get a…blemish. You don't want that do you?"

Sunny, upon realizing that rushed back into the house, leaving Roy safe.

Mr. Mustang walked back, "You owe me."

Roy looked up, and handed him back his binoculars. "Your payment."

Roy hurried to the parking lot, got in his car, and drove over to Jean's as fast as he could.

* * *

**Gracia's Point of View**

Gracia was watering the plant near the mailbox, happily, thinking about William again. This time, however, she made sure she was doing her work properly.

Just then, the mailman walked up and handed her the letter, "This is for you Gracia."

Gracia raised her eyebrows, "Mine?"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, and walked off.

Gracia looked at the return address. Not knowing the address, she opened the letter and began to read:

_To Goodness Gracious, she's ugly Gracia,_

_I am Izumi's grandson, a brother of the man you want to be your husband. You must be ugly, since you have to force someone to be your husband. Please know that we don't want a girl that will offer herself first, like you. No matter how hard you use Grandma's power to force my brother, it will never work. I wrote to you, because I want you to give up this idea of marrying my brother. If you're afraid you can't find a husband, you can use your money to buy a countryside man to be your husband. So it will suit you. Go to hell, _

_Roy Mustang. _

Gracia stared, wide in shock from the letter. Suddenly a terrified feeling overcame her and before she knew it everything went blank.

* * *

DUN,DUN, DUN! So what did you think? I hope I portrayed the characters okay, and I hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry if I used profanity too much in the chapter, but it's rated T for a reason. The next chapter should be up soon, since I'm halfway done with it. Reviews and constructed criticism is highly accepted. Thank you!


	4. Family Issues

Hi. Quick update, but I'm really enjoying writing this story. I'm sorry, but I couldn't put anything related to Halloween in here. But I'll tell you guys to all go trick-or-treating and get free candy! Haha, even if you have to dress up, I don't mind as long as candy is an incentive. I am going to go trick-or-treating, and I am 15, so go! I don't care if you're older than me, but I'm going with a bunch of friends so that could be different... Haha, sorry for getting off track, here's the fourth chapter!

Disclaimer: As this fanfic is based off a drama, it is not completely mine. Thus, I do not own both the characters, and the main plot. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Roy's Point of View**

Roy snuggled with his pillow, smiling. He was dreaming, of course, about cuddling a very cute girl. He had no idea who the person was, as the girl took a different form every night, be he didn't care as long as his sexual desires were satisfied.

"I love you," Roy sighed as he started to give little kisses to the pillow.

Then a stinging sensation started at Roy's ear. Roy's hand flew to his ear, as he yelled in pain.

"Ow! Honey that hurts! You're not supposed to be pinching my ear that hard!" Roy yelled, still dreaming. With that, Roy started to kiss the hand, but something didn't feel right.

"Honey, why does your hand have so many wrinkles like my mom?" Roy questioned. Then the hand slapped him in the face.

"ROY!" Chris yelled.

Roy's eyes flew open to see his mother inches from his face, with his dad laughing in the background. _What a great way to wake up on a Saturday!_

"You will get wrinkles all over your body with this wrinkled hand because of that comment!" Chris threatened. Roy scooted to the far end of the bed as far away as possible from Chris.

"Mom!" Roy whined, "It's only morning!"

"It's only morning," Chris mocked, "You are a trouble maker! You are tearing my face up!"

Roy winced confused. "When did I do that?" Roy crawled to his mom and examined her face, "I don't see any would."

Chris took a large pullback to slap Roy. Roy, however, realized what was about to happen and ducked. As Chris spun around, she ended up hitting Mr. Mustang right in the face. Mr. Mustang cowered in the corner.

"It hurts, mom!" Roy yelled, crawling back to the opposite corner of his bed again.

Mr. Mustang glared at Roy, clutching his face "You don't hurt, but I do!"

Roy laughed nervously. His only aid, his father, was nearly on his mother's side in this argument.

"I think we should talk nicely, mom. What did I do? I don't know? If it's because I slept in, it's because I came home late from a meeting."

Mr. Mustang looked up, interested, "Meeting? Did you have a meeting with Cherry or Lala?" Mr. Mustang ran to Roy's side, on the opposite side of the bed. Roy looked at his dad, smug, and replied.

"Actually, both of them dad!"

A pillow collided with Roy's head, from the direction of his mother. Roy quickly cuddled the pillow, as Mr. Mustang pulled his son close.

"You have done something bad and are still joking!" yelled Chris. "Do you want to kill me?"

Mr. Mustang and Roy didn't reply. It was a very difficult question to answer.

Chris glared. "Tommy Mustang, if you don't want to get hurt, get out!"

In a heartbeat, Mr. Mustang abandoned Roy.

"DAD!" yelled Roy in disbelief. "Why don't you help me?"

Mr. Mustang laughed, "You need to help yourself now. When my life is threatened, I don't fight, but flee!"

"Oh! What is going on?" came a voice from the door. There at the entrance to Roy's room, stood William, dressed up for work, grinning.

"Your brother wrote a cursing letter to Gracia!" Chris yelled. "Your grandmother called me and yelled at me, all of last night!"

Roy looked up confused. _What letter? I was out last night. And I was busy on Jean's stupid blind date._

"But I didn't write a letter! I swear! Roy Mustang never scolds any woman, no matter what they look like or how they treat me!"

Chris glared, "You have no right to talk. You wrote a letter to Gracia telling her not to marry your brother! I never thought your mouth could be like this! If grandma is mad and doesn't let Gracia marry William, I will disown you!"

Roy glanced at a smiling William, and then it him. _William did this._

"But …mom!"

William cut in smoothly, "Stop denying it, Roy. This is all your fault, so you have to go and talk to grandma. Don't worry about your job, I will take care of it for you." William grabbed Chris's shoulders and said, "Mom, let's go." With that he started to walk out smiling to Chris, but not forgetting to glare at Roy just a second before exiting the bedroom.

Chris turned around, however, just before she left. "Tommy!"

"Yes!"

"Breakfast!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Mr. Mustang started marching out. Roy stared in disbelief.

"DAD!"

"Let me eat first," Mr. Mustang replied, waving Roy off.

Roy was pissed. He really didn't like starting his Saturdays like this, with a fight in the morning. He had just arrived at his work place, where William was. William worked the weekends and a Tuesday, while Roy worked the days William didn't.

Roy walked to William's office and opened the glass door. William looked up from his work, and gave him the traditional Mustang smirk. Roy glared, and walked up to his desk and shone a light in his face.

"Confess William Mustang!" Roy yelled. "You're the one that sent the letter to Gracia using my name, aren't you?"

William raised an eyebrow, but his smirk didn't disappear. "Yes, I did. You told me to do so, however."

Roy blinked. "I think I have Alzheimer, because I DON'T REMEMBER TELLING YOU TO DO SUCH A THING!"

"What? You told me that if there's no Gracia, everything will be ended."

"That doesn't make sense!" Roy exclaimed. "So what you did was think about it, do whatever you thought of, and said it was my idea by using my name?"

William stood up, being a head taller than Roy, having an intimidating position, "If you already knew, why did you come and ask me? Get out now! I have work to do!"

Roy didn't back off, "I had to ask you to make sure, because right now everyone thinks that it's my fault Gracia was shocked and fainted!"

William stared.

"Fine," Roy sighed, "I will admit I am cruel, but tomorrow you have to go and see Grandma with me."

William sat down. "Don't you understand? I have work to do, so I don't want to go!"

"So I will tell _Mom_ that you wrote the letter," Roy replied calmly. "Let's see what Mom will do. Maybe she will want you to marry Gracia tomorrow. No party, just staying together. Mom will like it because she doesn't have to pay for the party."

Roy started to walk away, smirking.

"HEY ROY!" William yelled, "Did you just threaten me?"

Roy turned back and shrugged, "It's up to you about how you take it."

* * *

**Riza's Point of View**

Riza threw her luggage down on the floor. She had just arrived the country from the city, after hearing about her sister, Gracia, fainting. She had rushed as fast as she could to the country to visit her, to make sure it was nothing serious. After finding out Gracia was okay, and the story behind it, Riza was pissed. She had also found out that Gracia was going to be getting married.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Riza asked crossly, folding her arms and blowing a strand of golden hair out of her face. "If I didn't come to visit you, I would never have known that I was going to have a brother- in-law."

Gracia sighed, "I just learned a couple of days ago Riza. It happened very suddenly. Don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you, Gracia," Riza replied softly, "Who I'm mad at is that Izumi bitch. Does she see you as an object that she can give away to anybody?"

Riza walked to the porch of their small country house and sat down to look at the view.

"Riza," Gracia scolded, as she walked up to sit next to Riza on the porch, "Don't say things like that about her. She has good intentions. Really!"

Riza snapped her head up, "Good intentions? Did she not foresee that her grandson asked his brother to a letter to you to make you faint? I want to see who that Roy person is and see if his face is as ugly as his handwriting!"

"Auntie said that the Mustang family will be here tomorrow," Gracia replied.

Riza straightened up, "Tomorrow?"

Gracia nodded.

"That's good!" _Now you can pay, Roy Mustang!_

Gracia, however, figured that Riza was on her revenging scheme again, just like she was when she was little. "No Riza, I beg you! I don't want to make trouble for Auntie!"

"There has to be trouble!" Riza retorted, "I don't understand you! They called you names like that and don't you feel anything?"

Gracia sat there speechless. _Gotcha!_

"Izumi only sees you as her maid!" Riza argued. "The way you've been treated by her doesn't show that you are her daughter."

Then, from the kitchen, a phone could be heard vibrating. Riza watched as her older sister rushed to the kitchen to go and retrieve it.

"Hello, this is Gracia."

Pause.

"Yes Auntie."

Pause.

"Yes, I'm at my dad's house right now. I'm not running away."

Pause.

"Yes, I'll be right back. Bye." Gracia hung up.

Riza got up and went to the kitchen casually saying, "So she won't even give you any personal time? You have a father and a sister that is blood related to you. You were not born from a bamboo tree!"

Gracia shut her eyes. _Did I go too far?_

"Riza, please don't make me distressed. I've got to go now, and don't worry about this. Auntie Izumi promised to take care of this situation by herself."

Gracia started walking to the front door, grazing her hand on Riza's shoulder.

"Bye Riza."

Riza stood there, defeated. _How does she always win, even when things aren't in her favor? _

Riza sighed and looked around her dad's house. It was a mess, since nobody was here to clean it. Riza picked up some take-out boxes of noodles and threw them in the trash. _What will happen to him when there's nobody to take care of him?_

After Riza had kept the house up, she decided to go to her father's clinic to go and visit him. As she was entering, she stalled so that she could hear the mood her father was in.

"Yes, these are your antibiotics, sir. You have to finish them," Riza could hear Mr. Berthold Hawkeye order.

"Thank you," said a patient, "Here is the money."

"Oh no, you keep it," Mr. Hawkeye replied quickly.

"No," the patient insisted, "I've come here many times but you haven't charged me yet."

"I am a doctor, not a bank," Mr. Hawkeye laughed, "Keep the money to buy food."

"Thank you very much, doctor!"

"You're welcome!"

As soon as the patient exited the room, Riza walked in angrily. She had decided that even if he was in a good mood, she would eventually have to tell him about Gracia.

"Oh Riza! When did you get here?" Mr. Hawkeye exclaimed, as Riza stomped in.

Riza quickly explained the story to Mr. Hawkeye. Mr. Hawkeye, however, didn't seem shocked, or seemed to care too much, to Riza's surprise. The last time Riza saw him, he really liked to have a lot of control over his daughters and know what was happening to them.

"Dad, you should let Gracia stay with us!" Riza pleaded, "It will be better for her! I don't like how Gracia is being treated like a slave!"

"Riza," her father sighed, "I owe a lot to Mrs. Izumi. After your mom passed away, I lost it. I lost it until you had almost nothing to eat. Don't you remember me being locked up in my study all day trying to find cures to cancer? I nearly died when you were young, because I was so depressed. If it wasn't for Mrs. Izumi to help us and take your sister in to raise so that I could focus on you more, I don't know if I would even be here today."

Riza stayed quiet and absorbed the information, then, "So did you give Gracia away as a payback?"

"Mrs. Izumi loves Gracia just like her own daughter," Mr. Hawkeye replied, looking Riza straight in the auburn eyes that she had inherited from her mother, "You are just too young to understand right now. When you learn about the love that I failed to provide you in your childhood, you will understand. Besides, it's good for Gracia to move to live with Mrs. Izumi so that she won't have to live a difficult life with us doctors."

"Right now, Mrs. Izumi is controlling her life!" Riza retorted, stubbornly. "Gracia has to do everything that Mrs. Izumi wants her to do! I don't think it's fair."

"Riza, you have to understand that everybody has their own way of life and how they want to live it. Gracia chose to live her life this way," Mr. Hawkeye soothed, giving a warning eye to Riza that the conversation was finished, "Now can you please clean up for me? I have to see some patients in the village."

_Dad, you are supposed to be on my side! I'm trying to help Gracia's life, not ruin it!_

* * *

**Roy's Point of View**

"Roy, when you get well, you have to come right away!" Chris ordered strictly.

The Mustang family was in the parking lot, ready to drive to Izumi's house. Roy, had faked an illness so that he wouldn't have to come and was sending the rest of his unfortunate family members off.

"Yes mom," Roy replied innocently, and faked a cough.

A little child maid passed them carrying two obese and overly stuffed luggage. William followed.

Mr. Mustang laughed, "William, you are bringing a lot of clothes! Do you want to open a store over there?"

_He probably could. He would charge them 20 dollars per sock too._

"Dad," William sighed, "I have to bring everything, because I don't think I will be able to get anything over there."

Chris eyed William, "Keep talking so we can get there late!"

William stomped to the car, and got in.

"Good," Chris said, "Let's go!"

Mr. Mustang, as he passed Chris, muttered, "I told you to fly, but you won't listen."

Chris, upon hearing this, yelled, "Why? How much does a ticket cost? It's good to go by car. We are only wasting time not money."

_Actually, I think that going by plane is cheaper now, mom._ Roy though.

"Alright," Mr. Mustang smiled, "I hope you prosper."

Chris spun around to face Roy, "Don't forget! Don't try to get away!"

"Yes mom," Roy replied, faking a smile.

"Good!" Chris replied, she then pulled the maid Kate close to her, "Take care of the house. Lock all the doors, and turn off the lights at exactly 10PM." With that she started walking towards the car, turning back one last time to Roy and ordered, "Don't try to escape."

Then a red mini cooper pulled into the driveway.

"There she is!" exclaimed Chris excitedly.

Roy, on the other hand, was terrified. _Why did she have to ask her to come and watch me? Why didn't she get a scary bodyguard instead like she used to when William and I were children?_

Sunny steeped out of the car, correcting her handbag, and flipping her hair out of her face.

"Hello Mom! Hello Dad! Hello William!" Sunny exclaimed.

The Mustang family replied 'hello, ' except for Roy, who looked away and puffed. _How does Mom always find a way to make me suffer?_

Mr. Mustang pointed at the bags, "Are you coming with us?"

"Tommy you idiot! Of course not! I didn't want Roy to be alone when he's sick, so I asked Sunny to help the maids take care of him."

"MOM!" Roy whined, "Why do you have to bother her? I have Kate to take care of me!"

"Oh, Roy!" Sunny exclaimed, embracing Roy, "It's not bothering at all! I am willing to take care of you!"

Roy eyed her, disgusted. _Leave it to Mom to find a bimbo for me to marry. She only wants her because her family is rich. _

"Mom, you won't have to worry anymore. I will do my best to take care of Roy," Sunny assured Chris.

Mr. Mustang laughed. "Roy you will recover quickly this time!"

_Because she'll heal me or because you know I'm faking and fake a quick recovery?_

"Let's go inside Roy! The sun is too strong out here," Sunny ordered, as she grabbed Roy's arm. "Oh Kate, can you grab my bags for me."

As soon as Sunny's bags were inside, Sunny had taken them to Roy's room and started to unpack .

She pulled out a pink garment, "My pajamas. I will wear it tonight! Isn't it pretty?"

Roy stood there quietly, as she unpacked more.

"Actually, Sunny, you don't have to sleep here. I will feel bad if you catch a cold from me."

"Roy!" Sunny exclaimed, "You do worry about me!"

Sunny grabbed Roy and sat him on the bed, "Roy, you are so lovely." Smooching him with kisses she added, "How can I not love you so much? Don't worry about me though, I already took medicine. I want to take care of you. You don't have to do anything. I will do it for you. I will give you drinks, food, and…"

Sunny paused, to make the mood more horrifying to Roy, "Take a shower."

Roy stared horrified.

Minutes later, Sunny could be heard banging on the door, with Roy outside, putting a broom up against the door.

"ROY! What are you doing to me?" Sunny screamed. "Let me out right now!"

"Sunny, I'm sorry," Roy replied quickly. Then Kate came, to see what the commotion was. "Perfect timing Kate, come and hold this for me." Roy ordered eyeing the broom.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kate questioned.

"I had no choice! She was going to shower me!" Roy exclaimed innocently, "Anyways, you can let her out tomorrow."

As Roy ran off, he heard Kate yell, "Where are you going?"

Roy quickly called a taxi, then Jean, "Hey Jean, I'm coming to your condo. I've just escaped."

"Hey boss!" Jean replied nervously, "You're graceful flowers arrived at my house."

"What?" Roy asked, confused. "This is Roy."

"Boss, you don't have to come here to pick up the graceful flowers! I will bring it to you!"

"What graceful flowers? Jean, what the hell are you talking about?"

"The graceful flowers! GRACEful! GRACEful!" Jean yelled.

_Grace! _

"Wait, Grace is with you?" Roy asked.

"Exactly that, boss! They are the flowers you don't like, actually! So you don't have to come here! Okay, don't come!" Jean pleaded, and hung up.

_Both ways! Mom, how do you do it? Now what am I supposed to do?_

Roy realized that the only thing left to do was to go to the country, which was exactly what he was going to do now.

* * *

Anyways, there's the fourth chapter. Was it okay to name Mr. Mustang 'Tommy?' It's just that Mr. Mustang reminds me of one of my coaches named 'Tommy' so I just though it would fit in my perspective. I'm not sure though. I will continue to refer to him as 'Mr. Mustang' though, and only use 'Tommy' when Chris is talking to him and ordering him around. Thoughts? Anyways, happy Halloween! Please review as well, if you want to make me have a happy Halloween? Haha, just drop a review if you have time to. Thanks


End file.
